Chapter 8
The Qualifications for a King is the 8th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot In Kiyomaro’s bedroom, the woman continues to explain to Kiyomaro what Gash is and why he’s here. She explains that there is another world apart from the human world, and that Gash is one of the demon children who have come from said other world. She goes on to explain that one hundred demon children have come to the human world to battle one another to determine the king of theirs. She tells Kiyomaro that the books they each have use a human’s heart as an energy source, and through this, the demon develops their abilities. She adds that if the book is burnt, the demon loses their qualifications to become king and are forcibly taken back to the demon world. Kiyomaro connects that this is what must have happened with Reycom. While they’re in Kiyomaro’s room, outside a hooded figure approaches the house. Gash is still upstairs eavesdropping, listening in as the woman summarizes for Kiyomaro that the demon children will burn each other’s books until there is only one remaining in the human world, and that the one remaining will be their world’s next king. The woman tells Kiyomaro that now that he knows everything, he can hand over the book. Kiyomaro is hesitant to believe her, but knows for sure that if Gash’s book gets burned, Gash will disappear. The woman senses Kiyomaro’s hesitation and wonders if he has already used the book’s power malevolently, and tries to warn him that his situation will worsen if he continues doing so. Kiyomaro tells her that he just doesn’t trust her. The woman takes some offense to this and casts Reisu, the demon she’s with raises his arm and launches a small ball of gravity into Kiyomaro, slamming him against the wall. The woman warns Kiyomaro further that if he doesn’t give them Gash’s book, they’ll keep attacking. Gash is about to intervene when the woman tells Kiyomaro he’ll lose his normalcy if he stays with Gash, that some opponents will kill others, and that Kiyomaro could die if he doesn’t give up the book. Gash, having heard this, reflects back on Hosokawa calling kids like him monsters, then Kiyomaro telling him he could hurt someone, and the good times he’s had with Hana and Kiyomaro. The dog sniffs Gash’s hand and Gash, devastated, pets the dog and readies to leave Kiyomaro’s house. In his room, Kiyomaro asks the woman why she doesn’t just burn her own book if demon children cause so much grief. The woman tears up and insists that he wouldn’t understand, she alludes to her reasons but ends it saying she will make her demon king, and that if Kiyomaro won’t give her the book, she will even cut off his arms if necessary. Kiyomaro infers she must have gone through something really difficult for her to be saying things like this. The woman’s demon tells Kiyomaro that even if they didn’t do anything, more demons will show up trying to burn Gash’s book. The hooded figure from earlier enters Kiyomaro’s house just as Gash is about to leave with the dog. Gash asks the person who they are and tells them this is Kiyomaro’s house. The dog starts to tremble and Gash reassures it that he’ll kick the person out of the house. The person holds up a book just like Gash’s, and casts Doruku. Gash sees the book, and then looks over to see the dog in mid-transformation, rocky spikes jutting out of its body. Gash screams and Kiyomaro hears this upstairs and calls for him. Gash stands terrified before the dog, now a fully transformed, much larger, rock monster. Features Characters by Appearance * Brago * Sherie Belmondo * Kiyomaro Takamine * Gash Bell * Gofrey * Renji * Reycom (Flashback) * Hana Takamine (Flashback) Locations Spells by Appearance * Reisu (Debut) * Doruku (Debut) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation